


Prove Me Wrong

by Needstea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needstea/pseuds/Needstea
Summary: Nico wants Levi to date.





	Prove Me Wrong

Nico Kim was in hell. Self-inflected hell but it really was hell. He had to watch as Levi was laughing and flirting with another man in the hospital canteen. It was a good-looking guy, slim build also had thick glasses on. They looked cute together. Nico hated it.

He stabbed his salad.

Link shook his head unsympathetically “You wanted him to date”

“I know” Nico replied still not taking his eyes off Levi across the canteen “Didn’t think it would be here”

Link bit into his apple “Be fair, he is an intern… doesn’t leave much time to date”

Nico hummed in agreement though he didn’t look anymore pleased about it. He didn’t recognise the guy, he must not work at the hospital. Meaning Levi had met him out, liked him and asked him on a date. It was good. For Levi. Not for Nico.

Nico should have just kept his mouth shut, he had a good thing going. After the ambulance, Nico had brought Levi back to his. They got talking after and that was a mistake.

0o0

Nico had Levi pushed up against his bed room door, the intern already striped down to his underwear.

Levi tried to pull on Nico’s shirt. Nico pulled back and stiped slowly in front of him.

When Levi tried to help, Nico pushed his hands away, “Tonight’s about you” he whispered in Levi’s ear as he reached behind him to open to his bedroom and Levi nearly fell though if it wasn’t for Nico catching him and pulling him towards his completely naked body.

Levi pulled back as Nico’s hand ran down his spine and rubbed his arse. Nico walked forward, making Levi walk backwards to the bed.

Nico made Levi sit on the edge of his bed.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight” He whispered in Levi’s ear “But I am going to pay you back for that big blow”

He bent down and kneeled in front of Levi, smirking up at him.

 

…

 

Later Levi and Nico where laughing staring up at the ceiling, sweat dripping from their bodies and they where cuddled together.

“That was amazing” Levi turned to kiss him “best I ever had”

Nico smiled lazily “Same”

Nico rolled over back on top of Levi and kissed him deeply.

Pulling back, he looked down softly “Have you dated much?”

Levi looked surprised “I had a girlfriend for about a year in college… a date here and there. Obviously, nothing to write home about”

“Wow, even when I was in the closet, I could stay with a girl for longer than a week” Nico told him “You like her?”

 Levi looked awkward “She liked me, she was my best friend… I didn’t…”

“Want to hurt her… You are the sweetest… how did it end?” Nico asked rolling back on his side and leaning on his knuckles staring down at him.

“Do we have to…”

Nico gave him look.

“Paige met someone else, she was sacred of hurting me, but I was relieved” Levi laughed softly “She still claims I was her best boyfriend”

Nico looked surprised.

“Dude, your still friends?”

“I know! It must sound so lame” Levi flung his arm over his face

Nico pulled Levi’s hand away “I think… you need to date” he looked sadly at him

Levi quirked his eye brow “You offering?”

That made Nico laugh “Smooth dude, but meant more”

“Sorry what?” Levi was confused

“More guys, can’t be just me” Nico told him “I want you to be sure that it’s me”

 Levi sat up “I am… I’m sure! Nico I’m not spiralling!”

“Well going on a couple of dates with a couple of guys or even chatting up a guy or two wont change that!” Nico told him sitting up

“Why?” Levi asked annoyance evident in his voice “Give me a good reason”

“I want you to know what is out there, so you know if it really me that you want” Nico told him cupping his jaw “I don’t want to be your male Paige… I don’t want you to stay with me out of obligation. I don’t want you to hope someone else will come around, so you don’t have to hurt my feelings.”

Levi stared at him, jaw harden.

Nico kissed him softly “Prove me wrong, please”

“Its going to be you” Levi promised

 

0o0

 

Levi liked Oliver, he seemed sweet. Honestly out of all the dates that he has went on recently, this was one of better ones. Although this could do more with the fact that it didn’t feel like a date because until 20 minutes ago, he didn’t know he was going to have a ‘date’.

20 minutes ago, Levi was doing the doing the last bit of post-op ready to get lunch when felt his phone vibrate.

One his way out the door he checked the text.

_Hi, it’s Oliver (Abe’s accountant) I’m in the canteen…_

Levi stared at his phone for a solid minute then decided to text Abe _Why does your accountant have my number and why is he waiting for me in the canteen?_

The good thing about Abe is that his phone is like another limb, so he texts back quickly _Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm I might have set you up on a spontaneous blind date._

Levi rolled his eyes. Why is he not surprised? _You’re the worst wing man. I hate you._

_Well if it doesn’t go well, I’ll reimburse you in alcohol. Tonight. You love me._

Levi put his phone away, and momentarily considered not going but that would be rude.

Oliver was nice, they some how started talking about comics and where debating their favourite storylines. It was nice, just nice. He felt like they could be good… friends.

“I need to get going if I’m going to make it back to work in time” Oliver looked down at his watch “This has been… Nice”

Oliver felt it too, good.

“I’ll walk you out” Levi told him “The least I can do”

Oliver laughed and lead the way out of the canteen. Waiting for the elevator, was Link and Nico. Well this was awkward.

Levi slightly hesitated.

Nico and him have went on a couple of dates and Levi just wanted this ridiculousness to be over so that they could properly date. Nico was stubborn.

“This might be a little awkward to say after the first date…” Oliver half whispered

Even with the slight distance Levi saw Nico’s ears perk, trying to listen.

“I’ve dated career driven men and…”

“It hasn’t ended well for you” Levi finished for him

Oliver smiled “I like you and I’m glad Abe… well”

“You don’t have to worry about Abe”

“I feel bad though, he talked you up so much”

Levi laughed “He is being supportive… He won’t hold it against you. If he does just text me and I’ll tell him to wise up”

Levi’s pager started beeping.

“I have to go, it was nice meeting you” Levi smiled

Oliver nodded and Levi jogged away.

Link slapped Nico on the back very hard and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

0o0

 

Levi was walking around the bar without his glasses. Nico had watched as Levi’s friends had taken his glasses and sent him to go talk to a guy. They told him to go pick up a guy and he’d get them back.

Levi was currently talking to a guy and said guy was letting his interest be known.

Nico sighed and looked to Link with a pleading look.

Link shock his head “Sorry man, I told Avery we would meet him here”

Nico wanted to bang his head. They avoided going to Joe’s because they thought that’s where Levi was going tonight.

To make matters worse Levi’s two friends that he had never met where in the front of him also watching Levi get heavily flirted with.

“Levi’s got game” the guy nodded his head approvingly

The girl that was with him nodded “Well with the amount of dates you’ve been setting him up on he’d pick up something, Abe”

So this was Levi’s ‘wing-man’ he wasn’t really what Nico was expecting. Abe was tall, well built man with a long beard and a man-bun. Not the kind of guy he’d expect to be friends with Levi.

The guy put on Levi’s glasses and squinted “God he’s blind”

The girl took the glasses off him and put them on.

“Levi tell you about this Nico guy?” Abe asked her

Nico eyes widened.

The girl gave him an unimpressed look “Umhum”

Link looked at him laughing “Uh-oh”

“Levi deserves better then this” The girl said

Abe shock his head “I kinda get it… guys just trying to protect himself before getting his hopes up”

Nico’s hopes where already up.

“Yeah well he is going to have to get over himself” The girl stated “Levi hates mind games, he might even find someone else”

His eyes flickered over to where the guy was whispering in Levi’s ear. Nico almost stood to go over there when Levi visibly shuddered, pulled back and clinked his glass with the guy before walking back to his friends.

Abe looked very disappointed “Come on man, what was wrong with that one?”

Levi held out his hand for his glasses back “You don’t want to know”

Abe held his glasses in the air, just out of Levi’s reach.

“Dude, you can tell me anything”

Levi rolled his eyes “He wanted to take me back to his…. And”

“And?”

Levi got this very sickened look on his face as Abe took a gulp of beer.

“He wanted me to call him… Daddy”

Abe did a massive spit take all over Levi. Nico choked on his own spit.

Link patted him on the back “I’ll text Avery to meet us at Joe’s”

 

0o0

 

It was days after the bar, Nico didn’t know what to do with himself. Seeing Levi being flirted with other men had been heart-breaking but not knowing when it was happening felt worse.

He was currently avoiding Levi. He was scared that if he saw Levi he’d take him on the next available hard surface. That didn’t seem fair to either of them.

Nico didn’t know where this ended.

His thoughts where interrupted by a knock on his door.

Hoping it Levi, Nico skidded to the door and swung it open to see a very unimpressed teenager with banquet of roses.

“Dr Kim?” the teenager asked

Nico nodded in confusion. The roses where handed over, when Nico signed for them.

Reaching for the card, Nico let out a long breath when he saw Levi’s name signed at the bottom.

_Nico,_

_I’m done dating other people. As promised its you I want, met me at the Merchant hotel for dinner tomorrow night._

_Levi_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the story.
> 
> Sorry for any glaring mistakes, I'm dyslexic and don't catch them all.


End file.
